The Mount Sinai K12 Research Career Development Program in Emergency Medicine (EM) is designed to build on the Mount Sinai Medical Center's highly productive research infrastructure and create a vibrant, sustainable training program that consistently produces individuals who succeed as independent researchers of life-threatening cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematological and traumatic emergencies and as contributing members of multidisciplinary research teams. The program's specific aims are to provide outstanding, research-minded, junior faculty physicians, nurses, and other clinicians with the strong foundation in the principles of clinical, translational, and health services research and the experiential research opportunities necessary to 1) establish independent research careers in emergency cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematological or trauma investigation; 2) be valuable, contributing members of multidisciplinary research teams; and 3) accelerate dissemination of their research findings and rapidly translate those research findings into clinical practice. Career development will be achieved through outstanding mentorship; formal instruction; individual and collaborative research activities; mastery of dissemination and translation strategies; career and leadership development activities; and a supportive, collegial atmosphere. The Program is comprised of didactic and experiential curricula that build on existing institutional resources and add specific instruction and mentoring to address the unique characteristics of emergency medicine research. Each K12 Scholar will have an academic mentor, a primary research mentor and an individualized training plan to assure mastery of the following eighteen competencies: proper formulation of a research question; hypothesis generation; research design; definition and measurement of patient-centered outcomes and systems-level variables; data collection methods; data monitoring and safety issues; data analysis; oral and written presentation of research to scientific and lay audiences; manuscript preparation, submission, and revision; grant preparation, submission, and revision; project management, budgeting, reporting, and research compliance; protection of human subjects and research ethics; clinical and research informatics; dissemination and implementation of evidence-based therapies and practices; effectiveness in multi-disciplinary groups & teamwork skills; cultural competence; career development; and mentoring skills. The proposed program will be fully integrated into the existing, successful, NIH-funded CTSA KL2/K12 and MSCR / PhDCR programs to enhance the depth and breadth of career training in patient-centered clinical, translational and health services emergency medicine research. All K12 scholars will participate in mentored and independent, Scholar- originated research on acute, life-threatening cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematological and traumatic conditions and that draws on the methodological and disease-specific areas of institutional strength, including a remarkable track record of research in health disparities and community-based participatory research. The K12 program will further expand on the robust CTSA programs for training investigators in the protection of human subjects and the ethical conduct of research. The PI/PD has extensive research expertise in the exception from informed consent regulations that allow clinical investigations of resuscitation and other life-threatening conditions and other faculty members will address specific regulatory requirements and unique ethical research issues that arise in the emergency department setting. Both the departmental and institutional environments have an exceptional record of attracting and supporting diversity among faculty, fellows, trainees, and staff, and of working with patient communities that are among the most ethnically diverse in the nation. The proposed K12 Program will both embody and teach this commitment to diversity. The PI/PD and the Steering Committee will select two K12 Scholars per year to start in years 2, 3, and 4. Each K12 scholar will be supported for 2 to 3 years. Because the program seeks to train individuals with a variety of backgrounds, there will be three pathways into the program, which may be further customized for the needs of individual Scholars. Pathway A is for junior faculty physicians, nurses, or other clinicians possessing a doctoral level professional degree who do not have a research Master's degree (MSCR, MSc), who will be required to complete a MSCR degree during the program. Pathway B is for those with doctoral degrees who already have a research Master's degree; they will be required to complete selected advanced courses from the expanded Masters and PhD in Clinical Research programs to deepen and broaden their research skills. Pathway C is for advanced practice nurses, physician assistants and Masters-level social workers who do not have a doctoral degree; they will be required to obtain a PhD in Clinical Research during the program. A formal, detailed evaluation of all aspects of the Program will be developed by the Program Director and Steering Committee, assisted by an Evaluation Consultant and the External Scientific Advisory Committee. Evaluation will include annual 360o evaluations of each Scholar, the Program Director, the Research Program Administrator and the Program Biostatistician; specific learning objectives for each educational component and instruments to obtain quantitative and qualitative feedback from participants; data from the existing robust feedback mechanisms in the MSCR, PhDCR and KL2 Programs; and metrics for evaluation of individual K12 scholars and the program as a whole by the External Scientific Advisory Committee.